1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a collimator module, a radiation detector, a radiological imaging apparatus, and a control method of the radiological imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radiation, e.g. X-rays, emitted to a particular material may pass through the material, or may be absorbed, in a predetermined amount, by the material, according to internal properties of the material, e.g., a density of the material.
A radiological imaging apparatus may refer to an imaging system that acquires a 2D or 3D image of internal tissues or structures of a particular material using radiation-transmission or radiation-absorption properties of the material. The radiological imaging apparatus is adapted to generate an image upon receiving radiation having passed through the particular material. Examples of the radiological imaging apparatus include an X-ray imaging apparatus, a Computed Tomography (CT) apparatus, and a Full Field Digital Mammography (FFDM) apparatus.
Considering an operation principle of the radiological imaging apparatus, if radiation generated from a radiation emitter of the radiological imaging apparatus is emitted to an object such as a human body, a radiation detector receives some of the radiation emitted to the object except for radiation absorbed by various internal materials of the object. That is, the radiation detector may receive radiation having passed through the object or emitted to the vicinity of the object. The radiation detector changes the received radiation into electric signals and stores the electric signals in a storage element, for example, a capacitor. An image processor of the radiological imaging apparatus reads out the electric signals stored in the storage element to generate a radiological image, and a display device, such as a monitor, displays the radiological image to the user.
As such, the user may check or examine the internal tissues, structures, or materials of the object via images.
The radiological imaging apparatus, which provides images of the internal tissues or structures of the object as described above, may be used to assist a doctor or other user in detecting abnormalities, such as diseases, in a human body, to recognize the internal configuration of mechanical elements in industrial applications, to scan the interior of luggage in the airport, and the like.